dudeperfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Dude Perfect
Dude Perfect is a YouTube trick shot team consisting of Tyler Toney, Garrett Hilbert, Cody Jones, Cory Cotton, Coby Cotton, and Panda History The group was betting on sandwiches via basketball shots in their backyard, which were eventually recorded on camera, and a video of trick shots at Toney's ranch was eventually released on YouTube. Within a week, the video received 100,000 views. When asked about the name, Jones stated, "Our camera guy, Sean, set the camera down on a ledge. When he turned on the camera, Tyler was already in the frame and he just said 'dude, perfect' and said that he barely had to move the camera. When we went back to edit the video, we heard that the twins (Coby and Cory) had the mindset to brand this and called it Dude Perfect.” Afterwards, a trick shot video from the Christian summer camp Sky Ranch was released, which, as of January 2013, has over 10.8 million views. For every 100,000 views the video received, Dude Perfect pledged to sponsor a child from Compassion International Afterwards, ESPN's E:60 contacted the group for a segment, and on the third floor of Texas A&M's Kyle Field, Toney converted a shot, which traveled 3.9 seconds, which was a world record at the time. The shot prompted television appearances on ESPN's First Take, Pardon the Interruption, Around the Horn and Sports Nation. Eventually, Dude Perfect introduced the Panda mascot, who "developed a cult following at A&M basketball games" when taunting players of the opposing team. Later, the group received professional endorsements and requests, which began with then-Sacramento Kings player Tyreke Evans, in an effort to promote Evans' run for Rookie of the Year. Dude Perfect also worked with Australian bowler Jason Belmonte, country singer Tim McGraw, and Heisman Trophy winner and Cleveland Browns quarterback Johnny Manziel at Kyle Field, Miami Dolphins quarterback Ryan Tannehill, the U. S. Olympic team, NASCAR drivers Ricky Stenhouse, Jr., Travis Pastrana, James Buescher and IndyCar Series driver James Hinchcliffe at Texas Motor Speedway, and St. Louis Rams players Greg Zuerlein, John Hekker, and Jacob McQuaide , also working with A&M wideout Travis Labhart. In 2009, the group set the world record for the longest basketball shot after shooting from the third deck of Kyle Field. The record was jeopardized by Legendary Shots, who made a shot from Birmingham, Alabama's Vulcan statue, but in October 2010, Dude Perfect extended their record with a "cross-tower" shot, which was 216 feet (66 m) high, and the basket was 150 ft (46 m) away from the tower's base. In March 2011, Dude Perfect unofficially extended the record with a shot from the top of Reliant Stadium, which lasted 5.3 seconds. In January 2014, the group successfully attempted a shot from the 561 ft (171 m)-high Reunion Tower, with Jones and Hilbert holding the basket at the base of the tower. Despite their success, questions arose over the legitimacy of the group's tricks; Good Morning America hosted a segment about the tricks and whether they were real, though experts contacted by GMA stated they were unable to find evidence of the tricks being fake. Regarding the doubts, Jones stated, "We love it when people say it’s fake because it makes the shots seem even more ridiculously impossible; and we get more publicity and hits and YouTube so we love the mystery of knowing whether it’s real or fake." Toney, Coby and Cory Cotton stated that it takes multiple attempts when filming before successfully converting the final shots. In 2013, Dude Perfect launched a mobile game for iOS and Android, self-titled Dude Perfect. Additionally, Cory Cotton authored a nationally published book titled Go Big in which he shares the secrets the group has learned along the way building a business in a world largely influenced by social media. Dude Perfect are one of the most subscribed Youtube's channels with more than 41 million subscribers and counting up. Channel Series (Contents) Stereotypes The Stereotypes series is where the dudes act out the stereotypes of different subjects. The "Rage Monster" stereotype appears in every Stereotypes video and is portrayed by Tyler. The Rage Monster usually screams and destroys objects such as chairs, windows and more. Battles They also do a battle series where all five of them compete for the win. The videos usually consist of Nerf battle and the such. Coby won his first battle in "Giant Sumo Battle". * *''' - Extra indicates other competitors (Paper Airplane Battle: Liam Hemsworth), (Drone Racing Battle: Luke Conard) * '''** - Indicates a tie between Cory and Tyler Face-Off Face-Off videos are featured on the Whistle Sports Network YouTube channel. In these Face-Off videos, the Dude Perfect members draw two people to Face-Off in a contest and a sideline announcer to commentate. The commentator is usually portrayed in a comedic sense, with an outlandish outfit and personality. Tyler is most often chosen to play this role, having been selected 10 times. At first, the winner received a replica WWE Championship belt, referred to on-air as the "WWC (Winner Winner Championship Dinner) Belt", but eventually a customized Dude Perfect Face-Off Championship belt was created, first debuting in the Office Golf Face-Off. However, the WWC is still occasionally presented along with the customized belt. Coby is the most successful member of the group in regards to Face-Offs; he has competed in 8 Face-Offs and won 7 of them. By contrast, Cory is the least successful, being winless in his 8 Face-Offs. Data From: https://www.youtube.com/corycotton